Tools for gripping or holding a workpiece generally have two relatively movable jaws mounted on shanks which are either pivotally interconnected for relative swinging motion, as in pliers or tongs, or capable of parallel translatory motion, as in a vise or a clamp.
In order to exert a firm grip on an engaged workpiece, it is desirable to provide each jaw with a multiplicity of engagement faces. In such a case, however, the relative positioning and spacing of these faces may cause some problems particularly with tools of the pivotal kind.